The service capability exposure function or SCEF is defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards as a platform for allowing devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices, to access application services without using IP or SMS transport. Instead, the 3GPP defined non-Internet protocol (non-IP) transport can be used. The type of IoT devices for which the SCEF is designed include devices, such as sensors, which are powered by batteries, and that wake up, transmit data, then sleep to conserve battery power. Such devices typically do not implement an Internet protocol communications stack or self-locating capability, such as global positioning system (GPS) capability. As a result, there is a need for a function that allows such devices to connect to the network so that the devices can provide their data to the network, be located by the network, and communicate with other devices via the network. It is for these and other related purposes for which the SCEF is designed.
In light of the large numbers of IoT devices that are continually coming on line, SCEF services are needed. It is believed that the SCEF is currently being considered by mobile network operators as an on-premises or ground-based network element, which requires development, capital expenditures, monitoring, and maintenance on the part of the mobile network operators. In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for alternative deployments of SCEF services.